Moonlit Goddess
by Iris-Reid92
Summary: Things Change, my life was changing rapidly. I had been discarded by the one who claimed to love me most, only to find some things happen for a reason. A second chance at love and I would not be afraid to fight for it this time.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello peoples. Just remember that Stephanie Meyer owns everything. This story's chapters will have music in it. I would like to thank LadyMiaF for letting me borrow her fic 'Moonlit Goddess.'

BellaPOV

Boulevard Of Broken Dreams – Green Day

It so happens that for me a good moment is rarely found. My mother treats me like I'm the biggest disappointment in her life, until Phil came into the picture and talked my mom into kicking me out of the house. And to be honest they could have done it soon enough. My dad. Charlie, and I are close. We both know my mother well, enough.

Dad and I are close and I like it that way. Because even when Renee said 'Your father doesn't want you, no one wants you,' I knew that dad was always going to be there for me. He was there when Renee and Phil went on their honeymoon and wedding. He was there the first time Phil hit me because of something mom did. He was there when mom dared and tried to put me up for adoption, this was when I was eight. Yeah, I have one hell of a mom. But as I was saying, my dad was there more than my mom herself and sometimes I think that my dad is the better choice as a parent. He always did get me better than Renee. Dad is always going to be my hero, even if I don't even need it. I somehow seemed to be enough for him.

When I moved to Forks (willingly if I may say so myself) I always thought it was going to be bad. (Even though the rain seems to be my favorite thing in the world) I could never seem to fight the feeling that living in a small town where rumors, gossip, lies, and who you are spread faster than the plague was going to make my life a living hell. But as long as dad is there with me I know I'll be fine.

The first thing that caught my attention when I walked through the door was the smell of freshly cooked food coming from the kitchen. I turned to look at my dad and I smiled.

"What?" he asked innocently. As if he didn't know!

"You learned how to cook?" I asked completely taken of guard.

He nodded proud of himself, as I was. I ran to the kitchen to find a green salad on the center-left of the table and on the right was a bowl of fettuccini alfredo with what seemed to be the biggest shrimp in the world mixed in, and to drink coke (coca cola). When I last saw dad he had the kitchen fridge overflowing with take out. Which wasn't that bad…for a college pad filled with guys. But when he sets his mind to it he can really surprise you.

The weekend was over and the week was about to start. Never knew I would hate the week so much, especially this one. Tomorrow is going to be my first day of school and its probably going to have puppy dog guys that want to impress just to get in your pants, _not going to happen. _

Monday, I arrived at school and the first to trample me (like I had said PUPPY DOG GUYS!) I tried to be as nice as I could. The first half of the day was ok considering the most of the teachers made me introduce myself in front of everyone. LUNCH! FINALLY, this period was biology. A class that I had already taken I was more interested in taking human anatomy this year since my goal is to be a nurse in the future. As I sat down on an empty table (I don't really think I would fit in with anyone here) I saw an incredibly gorgeous guy staring at me, Edward. And then is when the beginning of what I thought would be the greatest experience and would last forever.

As the year progressed Edward and my relationship was growing by the day.

Until…

My birthday came and reared its ugly head.

Attack, accident.

All Cullens loving me, not a lie.

Edward loving me, a complete and utter LIE.

(FLASHBACK)

_He was gone. _ _The man I had so deeply loved had left me. I remembered every detail just like it was yesterday, He took me out to the woods behind my house and spoke to me. The words cut so deep, "Bella, I'm too good for you, I don't want you anymore." I wiped at the tears that were brimming my eyes._

_Not only had he left me, but I had lost my Father, Charlie. He had worked so hard to try and get me out of my depression. But it did not work, He had a severe heart attack while out on patrol. Yet another thing to add to the long line of why I, Isabella Swan was but an empty shell of the person once was._

As the months rolled by I found that hiding behind a mask was better that showing the world around you the truth of your life. Not long after Edward left Emmett showed, then Jasper, then Carlisle, then Esme, and last but not least Rosalie. The one person I never thought I would see come to my aid, unless forced to help. I was more than happy to see them. The one person (other than Edward) that was not there was Alice.

"Where is Alice?" I asked. Their faces hit the floor with sad looks on them.

"She ran away with Edward," Jasper said. I'm pretty sure that awareness and hurt were plain on my face because Rosalie ran up to me and held me in a tight hug. Tears were falling down and the hole in my chest seemed to grow with every passing moment. After what seemed like an eternity I let go of Rose and walked up to Esme. She held me so close, _'like a mother should,'_ I thought. Carlisle was next he pulled me into a hug and held on tight. _'so much like Charlie used to,'_ I thought again but this time it hit me hard. Charlie was not going to come back.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry this took so long. This chapter was hard to write since it was somewhat tricky to write the way Demetri and the rest of the Volturi speak. Old English. If anyone out there want to help me with their manner speaking you are welcome to.**

Demetri–POV

Waiting For The End–Linkin Park

It is now midnight. The stars are out, the moon is shining bright and the air is slightly chilled…for humans anyway. I have lived a long life and I still cannot over come the sensation that fills me every time I walk around Italy, _'which I have been doing for the past ten years now,_' I thought to myself. I don't know why I have the feeling something or _someone _is missing in my life. I have seen Master Marcus in the library alone on occasions and I could swear that every time he looks at me he looks…_pleased_ or _happy_ in a way that I don't understand. One day I dared to ask him what was it that he so _proud _or_ pleased _about. My answer to the question was a grin and; "You will find out soon enough. And when you do you will feel it in your very soul." With that he walked away leaving a stunned me alone in the ancient library.

"Demetri!" I heard Jane call.

"Yes, Jane what do you need?" I answered. I did not need to yell. That was just typical Jane at her worst and angriest, hopefully she will not use her ability on me.

I hope.

I walked back at a human pace. I admired the Italian scenery at night. _'Ciò è casa,' _I thought to myself as I relished the night air without the smell of humans around. As Jane and Alec came into view I realized that she was not at all happy with my not being here on time. If there was a designated time for me to be here then I was not told about it, I swear it.

"What do you need now Jane, dear?" I asked faking curiosity.

"Marcus requested to see him immediately." She smiled evilly thinking that I was probably getting executed.

She started to snicker as I walked passed her.

Yes she definitely thinks I will be executed.

For what? I did not know.

I continued to walk towards the castle and I was struck by a sudden wave of awareness. Why would Marcus request my presence? And for what? I continued walking until I entered the throne room where I saw two of the brothers, Aro and Caius.

I bowed and asked, "I was told that Marcus had asked for me. Where might I find him?"

The brothers looked at me and nodded.

"He is in the library." Aro answered. I bowed again and made my way to the library. And sure enough there he was. I walked in a picked one of the books of the shelves. _Pride & Prejudice, _was the title of the book. Odd, I normally read history books, horror novels by authors past, or books with classical art pieces that have either been sold, destroyed due to time, re-done or something of that fashion. But instead I was reading a book that I had not read since the day I was turned.

Or just never…at all.

I stopped thinking about why I was reading this and just started to read it but uncle quickly stopped me when he said;

"She will be coming to you soon dear nephew. And in the process I think I will be gaining a daughter." I was stunned. He has never said much to anyone since his mate was killed.

I was about to ask what he meant by 'she' but he left the room before I could ask. I turned my attention back to the book I was reading while his words echoed in my mind.

* * *

(The next day)

I read that book twice last night with something telling or to be more accurate _nagging_ at me that something is missing. I just didn't know what it was, I really didn't know. I mean everything is all right here. Nothing is out of place, the entire family is nothing but supportive towards each other, the brothers treat us like we are their nephews…well Jane and Alec more than the rest of us but the familial bond is there for all of us to see. The Brothers, Felix, Jane, Alec and I are like one big family. Up until Heidi was granted acceptance into our coven.

It was no secret she liked to sleep around. Everyone in the castle knew she was nothing but a slut. Master Aro only keeps here around because she brings us breakfast, lunch, and dinner. And it was no secret that she wanted to get Felix…and even if you won't believe it Alec, as well as me in between her sheets of insanity. Felix was more careful about where he was going, he refused to feed while _She_ brought us our meals, would ask one of us to join him in the game room or just 'talk' as he would call it. But to be honest neither Alec nor myself wanted to be anywhere _She _was going to be. Felix, Alec and I would feed off of animals when we would get thirsty. The Brothers understood why we would do this and would lie to _Her_ any and every time she would ask where we were.

Thank the Gods for the brothers loving us as much as they do. Jane also knew of _Her_ (Heidi) intentions towards us free men. And she didn't like it one bit. Jane and I may fight and get so angry at each other that we wish the other's death but in truth we cared for each other and loved each other very much. Jane also _loved_ to taunt _Her _(Heidi) any and every time _She _made a mistake. Stupid really because vampires can't make mistakes.

As I walked into the newly furnished living room (Aro thought that we needed some place for us to be in as a family, and I honestly say this is the best idea he has ever had) I quickly picked a spot next to Felix and the afternoon went on without a single casualty. That is until _She_ came in. Aro and Caius looked as if they were ready to kill her for destroying a brief family moment between us. Marcus looked unfazed by the fact the _She _had walked in. He hasn't smiled since his mate was killed. Other than the time he told me that 'she' was coming to me soon. I could tell that by 'she' he didn't mean Heidi (_Her)_ he would have smiled for the first time in centuries. That would have been a shocker that would have really and I mean really could have killed everyone in the room.

* * *

**A/N: Again I apologize for my tardiness.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

UNFCH9 22/05/2010 16:09:00

**A/N: Sorry it took so long. With last minute school projects and tests before break it was hard to pitch in. Please don't hate me for the long delay. Plus I had to help my mom with some last minute Christmas shopping and my nana is staying with us too. Many thanks to LadyMiaF for letting me borrow her story.

* * *

**

Bella– The Time Of Your Life(Good Riddance)– Green Day

Its been a full month since the Cullen's unexpected return to Forks. And to my surprise it did all of us some good to let it all out once and for all.

I still remember the first time one of us came out…

_(Flashback)–Jasper (Still Bella's POV)_

_It's been a few days since the Cullens' return and I can only say that the only comfort I find is either with Carlisle who has taken it upon himself to sign all and any papers that pertain to me as daughter of a deceased father and an ignorant/abusive mother. Esme was more than happy to have at least one of her daughters back. Carlisle will never take Charlie's place but I would never have chosen anyone else to be my father (or carry on that duty if you ask me). _

_After both 'parents' signed the papers it wasn't long before the entire town of Forks knew. I keep thinking about what crossed my mind when I first chose to come here; '__I could never seem to fight the feeling that living in a small town where rumors, gossip, lies, and who you are spread faster than the plague was going to make my life a living hell.' I guess I was right about that because I did nothing other than set a foot on campus it was as bad or worse than the my first day. EVERYONE is staring at me as I get out of the car with Jasper and Emmett. As I make my way to first period I was tripped Emmett almost lost his control and killed the right then and there. Jasper was more than just pissed and distracted himself with taking me to class, but the protection didn't last long because the rest of the Cullens don't have the same classes I do because they are seniors. _

_When the bell for lunch rang I mentally, emotionally, and physically braced my self for hell I was going to face. I saw Mike and Tyler walk by me and they looked at me as if I was a piece of meat not a girl walking to get her lunch. And the biggest problem to deal with is Lauren Mallory and the people she considers 'her group of popular kids.' _

_As I walk towards the table that is in the farthest corner of the lunch room Lauren yells; _

"_Oh, look there goes the slut that moved from Cullen to Cullen!" I wanted to cry but I wasn't going to give her the satisfaction of seeing me so weak._

_To anyone I would have seemed to be unaffected to Lauren's words the truth is that they hurt more than that of my mother's words. Of course my mother didn't have this type of wrong information to hit me with. But sooner or later she will most likely find out through one of the few friendships she has with one of the mothers here (hopefully she is not friends with Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory's mothers if that happen to be true then my life would truly end there). _

_I made my way to the solitary table and sat down. I couldn't eat. I just stared at my lunch as if it was from another planet and felt the tears run down my face. I was about to make a run for it to the nearest restroom but stopped cold when I felt an ice-cold hand on my shoulder. _

_Jasper. _

_I didn't blame Jasper for what happened during my Birthday. I understood that he was trying to hold on to six (minus Carlisle) vampire's blood lust not just his own._

"_Bella, come on lets go I called Carlisle to come pick us up. Rose and Emmett will stay so that no one grows curious as to why all of us are leaving in the middle of the school day." he said in a calm voice. But I knew that he was anything but calm. _

_I nodded and we made our way to the office. When the bell rang I laid my head on Jasper's shoulder and his arm around my shoulders pulled me a little closer to him, as if he was trying to keep anything and everything that was dangerous away from me. I appreciated that very much and I sent that to him as much as I could. He turned his head to look at me and smiled in thanks. It seemed to be forever that we waited. Even the office secretary was looking at me funny. It was humiliating. F*** you Edward and all you are worth! _

_When Carlisle finally arrived he told Jasper to take Rose's car and go home while he signed some papers and got a form from the receptionist. I wouldn't be surprised if she was dazzled by the hotness that is Dr. Cullen. That wouldn't surprise me. As we drove home I found the silence deafening I wanted to talk about what had happen between Edward and I but I just couldn't find the right words. _

"_Jasper?" I asked tentatively._

"_Yes," he answered._

"_Would you like to go for a walk?" I asked._

"_Sure, why not." he said after a moment of thought. _

_As we our way to the beginning of a trail into the forest we started to walk. The silence was comfortable. It's a bit odd though, with Edward I had never felt so at peace before but that could just be Jasper's gift. _

"_So, Kit what did you wanna talk about?" he asked his southern drawl evident in his voice._

"_The accident that was my birthday," I said carefully and as quiet as a whisper. But Jasper being what he is heard it. Jasper looked torn now. Like some one had just brought forth the nightmare he wanted to forget. _

"_Bella, I'm really sorry what happened that night I really am. I…" he started to say. _

"_Its ok, I don't blame you," I said. We stopped walking and he stared at me as if I had grown a second head._

"_You what?" he asked incredulously._

"_I don't blame you. I understand that you, as an empath, feel what everyone around you is feeling. That night you were feeling the thirst of six vampires as well as your own. So, its not your fault if you snapped at me." I said._

_Jasper looked at me, well stared is a more accurate description and smiled. _

_He smiled. At. Me. With such love and respect and…_care_. It's been a while since anyone has cared about me. I can honestly say that it feels good to have my brother back._

"_So, what happened between you and Alice?" I asked with caution._

_He shrugged and said; "I honestly do not know. All I know is that two months after we left she started feeling things, odd things if there is lack of a better word. And then she started getting visions none of us not even me, well except for him knew about. All of the sudden they both started to feel love. But it wasn't for either you or me…it was towards each other. I spoke to Carlisle about this and couldn't believe it. Hell _I _couldn't believe it either. When the rest of the family found out they could hardly look at them. I distinctly remember Esme ask them,"_

"_Have you loved each other since the beginning?" And when they answered yes Emmett went insane and nearly ripped them apart. Rosalie could not come to terms with what they did to the both of us. Especially you."_

_I could not believe what he was saying Rosalie was pissed if not murderous for what Fagward and Malice had done to me and Jasper. I guess I was silent for awhile because Jasper had to snap me out._

"_Hey," he said loudly. _

_I shook my head and looked at him dumbfounded._

"_Yeah, Rose threw me for a loop there too." He said with a grin._

"_So, everyone apart from Fagward and Malice wanted to come back?" I asked as if everything he had just told me was a lie and they would disappear again._

_He seemed to sense what I was feeling and pulled me into a hug. It felt weird because Jasper was always the one to stay away…far, far away from me. _

"_Don't worry, we won't ever leave you again. Carlisle and Esme nearly lost their wits for leaving their baby girl behind because the Golden Children. Wanna hear somethin' funny?" he asked_

_I nodded._

"_Ok, well let me start with that I have my number of years and know how to control my bloodlust even when around you. Ever since I joined the Cullens I could feel support from both Emmett and Rose but every time I slipped up I would feel the disappointment of both Carlisle and Esme. _They _since they have the most supposedly helping powers were soon put on very, very high pedestals while the rest of us had to deal with them being treated like the f***ing royalty they thought and still think they are. Edward being the pussy that he is wanted to drive me away by pushing his bloodlust on me." He stopped giving me time to let what he had just told me sink in._

_Some things started to click and stick. _

"_Light bulbs start turnin' on don' they?" he asked, his voice as emotionless as his face._

_I nodded not trusting my voice. My God how could they do this to him, to the family? Suddenly I was both angry and sad. Jasper is a good man anyone with a right mind could see that. But _They _wanted to make him the bad guy._

"_You are not a bad guy Jasper. You are not weak. You are the best big brother that I have ever had." I told him._

"_Hey, I'm only the best next to your Brother Bear." He said with a smile. He wasn't completely right as much as I love Emmett I also love Jasper._

"_Jazz, even though I love Emmett for being my brother bear, you have taken the place of the brother I have always wanted." He looked at me with a confused look._

"_You like the same thing I like and we both seem to blend in to the most odd places and we seem to be closer than anything. Don't get me wrong Emmett and I close but we seem to be closer." I said sounding crazy._

"_Thank you, baby sis." He said with a smile._

_I smiled at him in return._

"_Now, its my turn to open up," I said. _

_He gave me an understanding look and nodded. So I started my tale of woes and appreciated the fact that finally I was letting everything go, not forget but letting go and prepare for what is to come in my life. When I finished he just held on tight to me as if I would disappear at any given moment…_

(Present day)

Since then Jasper and I have been inseparable, I got to know Rosalie a little better and now there is no better big sister than her.

The thing that surprised be most was that the papers Carlisle had signed were home schooling forms.

"There is no way in hell my baby is going to be bullied by those kids!" Esme had said. And as soon as it made its way out of her mouth everyone looked at her in awe and surprise. I don't blame them I had never seen Esme so pissed or heard her cuss like she just did.

"As surprising as it is to hear her speak such colorful language I agree with Esme. There is no way you are going back to school this year Bella. From now on to your graduation either Esme or myself will be your teachers." Carlisle had said.

I didn't know what to say. They really do care about me.

"Thanks mom. Thanks dad," was the only thing that came out as the tears of happiness came down. I never thought they could accept me so fully. Dad came up and wrapped me in a hug. I never felt this safe in a while it felt good to fell safe again.

* * *

**A/N: Again sorry for the delay. I would like to thank those that have stuck with me through this and those that just joined for the Favorites, Author and story alerts and reviews you have submitted.**

**Remember don't forget to review.**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I AM SO SORRY for taking so long with all the projects that have been going on its kind of been impossible. Thanks again thanks for your reviews. And since the most of you chose for Bella to have a heart to heart with Rosalie you shall have that and maybe a surprise…**

**REMEMBER I DON'T OWN ANYTHING…If I did the Cullen boys would be my brothers…**

Bella's POV–If Today Was Your Last Day- Nickelback

(Two weeks since Bella and Jasper had their heart to heart)

Friday.

Its only been a couple of weeks since Jazz and I had our version of what could be called 'letting it go' and to be honest it was a good thing we did. In order to be able to move on in life you have to let go of any grief or pain that is holding you back and or down. And since then its felt as if Jasper and I have reached a level of peace that was not there before. Like when we first met all _he_ did was pretty much keep me away from what seemed to be most of the family _he_ didn't even help me understand a little of why Rosalie hated me so much.

I walked out of my room and walked to the balcony in hopes to catch a glimpse of the boys' "wrestling" if it could be called that. Almost as soon as I was resting on the rail they smiled and waved at me and went back to their playing. Its funny, sometimes its easy to believe that they are _really _teenagers instead of centuries old vampires but I wouldn't want it any other way. I smiled to myself as I looked on. It was refreshing to be here with them, to have them as my brothers (oldest obviously). I have never had any siblings and to have them now it feels like I space in my heart has _finally been filled._

"Bella?" I heard an angel like voice call from behind me.

I turned to see who it was.

Rosalie? Since when has she ever talked to me? _Willingly _that is.

"Is it ok if we can talk for awhile?" she asked almost hesitantly.

I nodded walking away from the rail.

We walked into the house until we reached the library. At least we would get a little privacy. The parents weren't home and the boys were outside so privacy wont be a problem…_much._

"Bella I know that I haven't been the most likable or welcoming person in the family and I'm sure that you are wondering why that is," mused nervously. I sat on one of the sofa's waiting for her to continue.

"Well, lets start with how my life was before I was changed then shall we?" she asked to herself. She seemed to take an unnecessary deep breath to calm herself when she looked at me the look in her eyes told me that what she was going to tell me was the equivalent to the day Edward left me but worse in some way.

"Before I was turned my life was perfect. The only things that seemed to be missing were children and a loving husband to kiss me every chance he got. Royce King was the most eligible bachelor in town; I was young, naïve and enamored with the idea of love. The night my life ended I was going home from a friend's house it was late when I saw Royce with some friends of his. They way the talked and walked gave me the sign that they were drunk. Heavily. In the blink of an eye he and his friends were tearing at my closed. They raped and beat me leaving me thinking I was dead. Trust me when I say I wanted to be."

"It wasn't long before Carlisle turned me. One at I time and got my revenge on them saving Royce for last. Killed him in my weeding dress. I was a tad theatrical back then." She grinned.

Oh god.

Now I know why she doesn't want me to become a vampire.

"I'm sorry," I said tears running down my cheeks. When she looked at me she gave me a sad smile.

"Everything got better after I met Emmett. But what I miss the most is the fact we cant move forward. Him grey haired sitting next to me looking on to our grandchildren." She said.

"I understand now. Back then I would have told you I would have given everything up because the love I had for Ed…_Him_ would have been worth it. But now I don't know if I'll ever love anyone." I said.

I pulled my knees up and hugged them to my body. Rosalie sat next to me and held me as I cried for the love I knew I would never have.

"Don't believe that Bella if there is something I believe in is the fact that there is someone for everyone you just have to know where to look." She said with hope in her voice.

"Besides, when you do Dushward will probably come back to beg you to take him back. And if that day does come, please whatever you do DON'T TAKE HIM BACK!" She said half seriously. But I knew that she was right. I was NOT taking him back. EVER.

"You have nothing to worry about. If _he_ ever decides that the decision he took was the wrong one he will have to do more than beg to get my attention let alone my decision to take him back. As IF I would. EVER." I said to her laughing. After awhile we started to talk about anything and everything. Today was a weird day but in the end of the day I was able to gain a friend and sister, I hope.

"I hope that we can be sisters now that we understand each other better. If you want that is." She said growing nervous again all of the sudden.

"Trust me I almost lost hope that I would gain your friendship and/or acceptance in the family. It meant a lot to me that you actually wanted me to be a part of it too not just the boys and mom and dad." I said with a smile.

She smiled and brought a finger to her lips signaling me to keep quiet. She winked then said;

"What do you think we take a trip to Vegas so we can celebrate your status as a free woman? I know a guy that can fake your ID so you can sneak in with me in to the bars and clubs then we can go to Chipndales and see which ones want a night," she said.

Rose (she said I could call her Rose) pointed to the door and I understood. Everyone was on the other side of the door. I almost laughed at her exaggerated voice.

"Yeah that _is _a good idea I've seen some of those pictures those are some_ fucking hot _guys," I said emphasizing the last three words knowing that mom would not be to not chastise me for cursing in the house. And as expected Rose and I heard;

"Isabella Marie Cullen you will not use that sort of language in this house!" as soon as the words came out Rose opened the door to reveal the vampires listening or trying to listen in to the pending conversation going on between Rose and me.

"Sorry mom," I smirked.

Everyone looked as if they would be blushing if they were alive that is.

"So…you and Rose are sisters now?" Emmett asked rocking back and forth like a kid in a candy store. Rose and I smiled at each other.

"Yes Emmy Bear we are," we said at the same time.

"BUT we are NOT going to Vegas to do what I said we would do." Rose said knowing full well that Emmett would try and talk us into doing what we talked about a few moments ago. And as if by magic the cocky grin he was sporting disappeared in a flash.

I sniggered. He was so whipped. And soon enough Jasper was laughing along with me. It took the strange looks that everyone was giving us to make us explain.

"We are laughing because as soon as Rose said no to Vegas Em tended to loose his little boy bounce. Sorry to say this Em but you are so whipped!" Jasper said as a fresh wave of laughter came out and now everyone was laughing.

"You are so gonna get you're a…"

"You finish that sentence and you will find yourself getting your mouth washed with chlorine do you understand that Emmett McCarty Cullen." Mom said in a warning bordering threatening tone.

"Yes mom," Emmett said lowering his head.

Now everybody was completely afraid of mom…even dad himself and he has been her husband longer than everyone or anyone here would dare to count. As soon as mom was ok and cooled over dad told us to go to his study for a family meeting.

Everyone took a seat on the long couch that was in there Emmett was on one end with Rosalie on the arm Jasper on the other end of the couch leaving a huge hole in the middle for me. I walked to the spot and lied down with my head on Jasper's lap and my feet on Emmett's. I felt both their arms fall on me. Jasper's arm was on my shoulders while Emmett's were on my feet. Everything seemed to be ok until dad said something that grabbed my attention.

"Well now that the moment of terror between you is over or close to being over and if I were you it _is_ over if you care for your own selves you will not anger your mother because when she has that tone of voice you all know that if she says she says she is going to punish you someway she means it. Especially you Emmett." Dad said to Emmett.

Ah so Emmett was the one with the idea to eavesdrop on Rose and my conversation.

"Jasper was Emmett the one with the idea to eavesdrop on our conversation?" I asked trying to hold back a smile.

"Yes he was. Mom and dad wanted to give you and Rose a chance at getting to know each other on your own. But Emmett being who he is wanted to see if you were done with the hard stuff and were talking about doing something naughty." Jasper said.

"I wish I could hit you right now Em, but I will leave that to Rose since hers is prettier than mine. So Rose if you please," I said with a forced innocence that everyone could detect.

_SLAP!_

"OW! What did I do?" Em asked rubbing his head. We all laughed at the fact that he thought that his idea was actually a good one and was not at fault for it. Sad for him the answer to this…YOU ARE WRONG! Dear brother.

"Dad's right guys I mean did you all see the look in her eyes when she said what she did? It looked deadly even though we know her to be a kind a gentle soul." Emmett said. We all nodded at his assessment of mom and we don't dare question her authority.

"I don't think any of us is going to question mom's authority for a long time," Jasper said with a warm smile.

We all nodded to that.

"The reason for all of us being in here is that we will be visited by the Volturi within the month. I don't know exactly when nor who is coming but I am certain that they are coming." Dad said growing serious.

"Bella how much did Edward tell you about our world?" Dad asked. Oh God his name dad said his name. I took a deep breath before answering.

"Not much. He said that there were laws and mentioned them but other than that I don't know much." I said trying to hide the fact that my voice was shaking. Jasper's arm tightened around my shoulders.

"The Volturi are the leaders of the Vampire world. They set and enforce the law. They have been planning a visit ever since Alice and Jaspers joined our family. The Volturi have to check the covens that get to big incase the overly large coven is planning to overthrow them. It is necessary to pass the inspection and answer any questions they have. You don't have to be afraid of them we will most likely have to turn you after they give Aro the news of a human knowing of our existence…" Dad said but when he said those last words I just zoned out.

This bit of news wasn't new to me. _He _had told me that a human knowing about the existence of vampires was extremely dangerous. Tell that to James and Victoria that would kill me on the spot.

"So when are they coming?" Emmett asked excitedly.

"All I know is that they are coming before this months end. Now all of you excuse me, Bella will you stay for a bit?" Dad said to us.

I let Jasper get up. As soon as everyone was gone dad came and took the position Jasper had and was soon with my head on his lap.

"I thought we could talk." He said hesitantly.

"What about dad?" I asked getting nervous and my mind all of the sudden was going a mile a minute.

"I remember when you and Jasper came home and he had a silent peace to him that hasn't been there since your birthday. I guess what I'm trying to ask is if you wanted to talk and put any and I do mean any differences between us that has been there since the incident that was you 18th birthday." He said.

Dad' s words were in a bit of a rush but I was still able to catch everything he did say…barely.

I stared at dad as if he had grown a second head. Differences? As far as I could tell there were no differences or (emotional) separations or problems between us or between mom and I.

"Dad what are you talking about?" I asked even though I understood what he was saying. He felt responsible for what had happened.

"I'm talking about the party. I should have known that something was happening between Alice and Edward. I just know that I should have been more suspicious about why they were so eager to leave when Edward took you home or why Alice was so eager to throw you the party in the first place. I just feel responsible for what happened, and…" he couldn't go on. I reached out with my free hand and took his in mine.

"Dad, you couldn't have known what was going to happen. Knowing Alice and her jumpy ways I know it wouldn't have been easy and if you, any of you were curious about there plans I think she would have seen them and tried something else. You don't hold any of the fault they fully own. And neither you nor mom or the rest of the family should feel responsible for what the dynamic duo was doing. You couldn't have know and with the guilt they had placed in Jasper's heart I don't think that knowing or being suspicious of them could have helped any of you in any way or form." I said giving his hand a squeeze.

Dad smiled down at me and noticed that mom was there too.

"Oh, sweetheart we just wanted to celebrate not just your birthday but the day you were to be part of this family completely. And I think I speak for Carlisle and myself when I say that we truly have been over spoiling the golden children of the family (aka Alice and Edward)." Mom was right about that but I know that they now see what that led to. I don't think that if they do come back mom will welcome them with open arms.

"Its alright. I kind of figured that part out mom. I know that it must've hurt to find out that two of your own children would do this. I'm sorry for that. They have been in this family for awhile and I understand that there is a time to grieve for the time that seems to have been lost." I said looking at mom and dad with all the love I could muster in one look. They both looked at me shocked and smiled nodding at my statement.

"You don't have to worry about that sweetheart." They both said at the same time.

I smiled at them and realized that this conversation with them was needed to clear the air of any mishap that may have been there before now.

**(a/n: Esme knew that this involved her too and was eavesdropping.)**

We went downstairs so mom could cook me dinner and dad had a shift tonight but it was ok tomorrow is a new day and it will be better…I just know it.

(The Next Day–Saturday)

I woke up feeling a strange sense of peace that I never thought I would completely feel again. And to be completely honest I am never going to let it go no matter what happens. And that is a promise to my family and me.

After finishing my morning routine a walked downstairs for breakfast. As I made my way into the kitchen I found my family there with a somber look. Oh crap this cannot be good.

"Good morning and is something wrong?" I asked a little more hesitantly than I wanted my voice to sound.

"Aro called this morning saying that he arrived yesterday so they can check on us today. They will be here and 12:30 this afternoon." Dad said. I nodded grabbed a bagel and some coffee and walked back to my room.

I walked into my closet and found a black and white sundress that was just above the knee, and my black and white vans. I put my clothes on the bed and took my shower. I blow dried my hair and thought to cut my hair.

"Mom, Rose could you come up here please?" I asked quietly knowing they would hear me.

"What do you need?" Rose asked.

" I need for you guys to give me a hair cut." I said looking at them seriously.

"Alright, how short?" Mom asked with a kind grin on her angelic face. And Rose was more than happy that I was going to change and get out of the nut shell I have been for these past months (almost a year).

"I want my hair short not on my shoulders and long bangs that almost cover my eyes." I said. I want mystery, wonder and curiosity. I want for people to ask how I changed and at what cost.

They both nodded and got to work. It took awhile but it was done. Look out world here comes the new and improved Isabella Marie Swan Cullen.

I got dressed and by the time everyone was ready there were only ten minutes left until the Volturi would arrive.

As mom, Rose, and I walked into the living room mom and Rose were smiling and dad and the boys were staring and nodding approvingly.

"You look cool sweets. And I love the green in your hair." Emmett said with an excited smile and look in his eyes. Jasper's look was approving and full of a brotherly love as he nodded in agreement.

"I have to agree with the boys Bella you look beautiful." Dad said with a proud smile.

"Thanks everyone and it's time for a change. Shed some light on the personality that is trying to break through. I think I should embrace it instead of being afraid of it.

They all nodded in agreement. And at that moment the doorbell rang. I took a deep breath and braced myself for whatever was going to take place.

"Welcome to our home," I heard dad say in his 'coven leader' voice. I have never heard dad use a voice so full of authority before and to be quite frank its kind of chilling to know that dad would have such a voice in him behind all of that compassion. Then I realized that that is a way for him to let anyone and everyone know that he will protect his family no matter what.

As soon as the door was closed I saw eight figures behind dad that I could only guess were the three kings themselves and the high guard they take with them.

"Aro, you know the greater portion of my family but one." Dad said in a calm voice.

"Bella," he called me to come forward.

"Aro this is my daughter Isabella. Bella this is Aro to his right is Caius and to his left is Marcus." He said pointing to each man. I nodded my greetings to each of them but the one that caught my attention was one with fire red hair. He is so handsome even better looking than Edward himself.

"Behind them is their high guard. The two behind Marcus are the twins Alec and Jane, next to Jane is Felix and his mate Reneta and the last one is Demetri." I nodded to them as well. But then my eyes caught those of the man named Demetri and I felt something strange move in me.

He bowed his head at me and smiled a kind smile. And I couldn't help but smile back at him.

"Shall we all sit down?" Dad said after a moment of silence.

They nodded and as expected the Spanish Inquisition was about to begin.

"Tell me Carlisle what is your reason for keeping her human?" the white blond named Caius said with clear disgust in his voice.

'_Wait! I maybe human but I am not cattle,'_ I thought to myself.

"There is no need for it to sound as if she is cattle brother," The one with dark red wine colored hair that I know to be Marcus said.

Did he just defend me? I'm not cattle but I'm only human, what am I to him?

"Carlisle you know what the penalty is due to a human knowing of our existence." The one with the raven black hair named Aro said.

"I know what it is Aro perfectly well. We were hoping to discuss Bella's change after our move to Oregon. It is her choice when she wants to be changed." Dad said with a defensive demeanor.

"When _she _decides to be changed!" Caius asked furiously.

"When would you like to be changed Isabella," I heard Marcus ask me.

"I want to be changed after my 21st birthday. Due to the fact that I want to have a college career that doesn't involve me killing innocent people for my own newborn mistake." I said with truth in my voice.

* * *

**A/N: So...who do you guys think it is? And what's up with Marcus?**

**Those that guess correctly will win a sneak peek of the next chapter.**

**Remember...RATE AND REVIEW PEOPLE!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry for the wait…And a big thanks to LadyMiaF for letting me borrow her story 'Moonlit Goddess.'  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…**

* * *

They looked at me like I had just grown another head.

"What? Doesn't anyone put the Vampire Kings in their place even if it means their lives?" I asked keeping the same blank look.

"Well, no. And if they or the person ever tried they would have been killed on the spot," Marcus said looking at me with both amusement and intrigue. I tried not to notice the look he gave me but was stuck momentarily I his red ruby eyes that seem to know more about this worlds history and his own life, like and dislikes and interests.

Damn it. I'm letting myself fall for _another_ vampire. Older or not men have quirks that make them the assholes they are.

"Alright, we will give you till your 21st birthday Ms. Swan but…two form our group will be staying here and wherever you will be until that time incase should you change your mind on when you wish to be changed." Caius said unchanged.

Well, at least I know that Caius is the fight first talk later one of the kings.

"I will be the one to stay and I know that you and Aro are the important ones and for the most part I have nothing to do that is urgent." Marcus said to his brothers.

Caius thought for a moment then nodded and said; "Alright Marcus you will stay. Demetri do you object to your master's choice to stay?"

Hold on! Demetri was Marcus' personal body guard! Great I don't only have one vampire supposedly interested in me but two. I have already gotten my heart broken by one and that was bad I don't think I would be able to survive a second one could I?

As Aro, Caius, Jane, Alec, Felix, and Reneta said their goodbyes mom was taking our "guests" to their rooms for the time being. I spotted dad going to his study and followed him. As dad went to sit behind his desk I closed the door and crossed my arms (over the chest).

"I don't like them being here," I said looking at dad in the eye.

He looked at me seriously and oh shit here comes the psychologist in him.

"Sit, please." He said gesturing to the open seats in his study. I hesitated knowing or having an idea of where it was going. Nonetheless I obliged taking the seat in front of his desk.

"Tell me why you don't want them here," he said quietly. His voice was soft but hard he wasn't going to pick my mind in his fatherly tone. This is not going to be pleasant.

"Carlisle, I...Oh, if you are busy then can come back later." Mom said in the doorway.

"No need mom I was just leaving," I said quickly not looking back at dad as I left.

I nodded at mom and left. I didn't know what to feel. I expected dad to pick my brain as my dad not as the professional I know (the professional everyone knows) he is. I didn't know exactly where I was going but at the moment I didn't care. I felt people looking, no, staring at me as I walked by with what I look that didn't say much due to the fact that my face was as plain as a canvas. I walked into my room and threw myself on he middle of the bed.

_(The next morning)_

"Bella, Bella." A voice that sounded far called, "BELLA!," I opened my eyes to see Jasper sitting next to me on the bed.

"What?" I asked rubbing my eyes to remove any residual sleep from them.

"You missed lunch and dinner yesterday. And breakfast today. Bella are you ok?" he asked concern laced into his voice.

I looked at him for a long time telling him through my emotions all that had transpired yesterday between the arrival of the Volturi as well as dad's personality switch from being dad to being a psychiatrist who didn't seem to know me let care. Jasper nodded understanding my feelings on the matter of both being constantly watched by a vampire king and his personal guard.

"Ok, I know that that is what you feel because of how you felt when you walked out of his study yesterday. We can always leave and talk somewhere private," he offered looking at me seriously.

I nodded got out of bed and changed into something that the old me would have been dying to wear and yet not. Bell-bottom dark wash jeans, a black turtleneck dress with a pair of black boots. I washed my face, brushed my teeth and brushed my hair; I decided not to wear any make-up today. I looked at Jasper and nodded for him to lead the way.

"Ok, get on my back and hold on tight alright?" he said looking at me with ease I had never seen on him before.

I nodded and followed his given instructions and as soon as I was holding him tight we were flying through the air to a place far away from the house. My eyes were closed all the way and I wasn't exactly sure where we were.

"You can open your eyes now Bells," he said as soon as I felt him sit me down on something.

When I opened my eyes it took all of my will power not to move too much since we were high up on a tree. I was in awe at the view. Edward had done the same thing when he first introduced me to his family. But this is different, this looked over a small village that had everything including its own small church. It looked like something out of a book and to be completely honest it looked better than that of the sight Edward had shown me.

"Ok, now tell me what is really bothering you other than the two Volturi that are staying." Jasper said sitting next to me.

I looked at him and figured…Well, might as well start from the beginning.

"Well, I'm just going to come on out and say it. I'm scared. And this is going to sound crazy but when saw the looks both Marcus _and _Demetri were giving me after my out burst I think I would have believed them to be in love with due to the way I had stood up for myself and for not letting Caius treat me like a freaking doormat! And I got scared that one of them would want to engage me into anything. I don't want a _that_ is out of the question! There is probably no one out there for me Jaz." I said starting to get tears in my eyes at the painful truth.

He looked at me like I had lost my mind.

"How do you know that?" he asked softly.

"Well, what man would love a girl that seemed to read more than anything else, and who tripped over a flat surface? I would be the laughing stock every time." I said knowing that it was true. With all of my falling no man would ever take me seriously…

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the shortness of it the next one will be longer promise...**

**REVIEW PEOPLE! With out your thoughts i wouldnt know if to go on or not! **

**Small poll. Who's POV should be next?**

**Marcus, Demetry or other? Remember your choice!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: There have been people asking for Marcus' or Demetri's POV I will reward you with both. Sorry for the long wait! A BIG thanks to LadyMiaF for letting be adopt her original story "Moonlit Goddess."**

* * *

Bella POV

Jasper looked at me like I was crazy, which if I do admit it I am a little bit crazy.

"Kit, any man would be lucky to have you by their side. And if they laugh at you or do something that we as a family don't approve of then you might not see him for awhile due to the injuries Emmett, dad, mom, Rosalie and I may inflict on him." he said with a smile.

I grinned softly and nodded. He knew that I didn't believe the first part of his disapproval but feeling insecure is what comes after someone perfect that "loved" you breaks your heart by saying you are not even close to being the young modest beauty he made you believe. I shivered and the sudden realization that we had been gone most of the day started to sink in.

"Ok, lets talk about what happened in dad's study yesterday?" he asked.

Jasper has a masters in psychology but at least he asks thing in a more brotherly way than a strangers conclusion jumping mind.

I nodded and said, "Well, while mom showed Marcus and Demetri to their rooms I followed dad into his study and told him I don't like them being here. He looks at me in a way that makes me feel like I'm one of his psych patients and he asked me why I don't want them here in a voice that is neither fatherly or the least bit understanding. I know that he has know the Volturi for a long time but is it a lot to ask him to be a bit more understanding?" I said as tears started to well up.

"Why don't you like Marcus and Demetri being here?" he asked in the same soft voice.

"Because I don't need a fucking babysitter to make sure I keep my end of the bargain damn it!" I said angrily.

Jasper nodded in understanding and lifted me up in his arms.

"Hold on," he said.

I did as he told me and as soon as I was secure he jumped off the tree and ran all the way home. He gently placed me on my feet as the house came into view.

"I know its not going to be easy. I also know that you needed to release your thoughts and feelings on the matter and just blow off some steam. I think dad was still in his "coven leader" mode since Marcus and Demetri will be staying here and its not every day that a situation like this happens." He said gently as we continued to make our way to the house.

I understood that and accepted it.

Jasper seemed to sense this and put is arm around my shoulders and pulled me to him. We made our way to the back door to find dad waiting for us. He looked sad, distraught and like he would cry if he were human. Jasper let go of my shoulders and dad pulled me into a tight embrace.

"I'm so sorry baby girl," he said brokenly.

I nodded my understanding and forgiveness and just snuggled against his chest. I should have let him cool down a little before dropping the bomb. It was a long day…for everyone yesterday and the world doesn't revolve around me.

"I'm sorry too daddy," I said trying not to cry.

I shook his head like I had on fault in the events that transpired between us. He pulled back and put his hand on either side of my face and said.

"It wasn't your fault Bella. I should have told you to give me a minute to let the information sink in." He said.

I nodded and embraced him once more. To me nothing will replace the love and comfort a father can and will give his child. I turned to Jasper and smiled he smiled at the peace and love that now surrounded us.

"Don't worry Kit I'll tell dad what you told me go relax and I'll get you some Chinese for dinner. Okay?" he asked.

I nodded and kissed dad on the cheek before doing the same with Jasper.

I made my way to the library and sank into one of the over stuffed chairs with Jane Eyre close to the fire. I thought it was going be one quiet afternoon, but it was interrupted by one of the people I wanted to avoid at all costs.

* * *

Demetri POV

It feels just a day like any other in Volterra. The masters are talking to Carlisle to learn more about how and his coven live around humans and not _eat_ any of them. Felix, Alec and a little game/movie room with who would have been Felix's twin brother Emmett. Jane, Reneta and the Emmett's mate Rosalie are shopping. I shiver at the thought of being part of such an excursion. At the moment I am walking down the hall to the library. At least in the library there is _some_ semblance of silence and room to think and read and just a _quiet _room where there is no unnecessary noise. I often find that spending time in the game/movie room is a waste of time…that is I am in the company of the noisier guard (Alec and Felix).

"Good afternoon Ms. Swan," I greeted as I walked into the library.

She is beautiful. Her hair is has the color of milk chocolate with green highlights, her eyes are also brown but there seems to be something in them that is _damaged._

"Good afternoon Demetri," she greeted and returned her attention back to her book.

I decided to browse around the bookshelves for something that might be of any interest. No tittle seems to be grasping my interest, in truth my mind was not focused in any tittle on the shelves. I sat in the chair in front of her and let my mind drift off.

No one in the castle may know this but Marcus is my maker.

* * *

_Memories  
_

_He found me while he was traveling with his wife before her…death. My father had decided to get drunk and beat my mother to death after she had accused him of being unfaithful to her, which was true if I am to be honest. I come from an old English family, my father was the owner of the town's bank and my mother worked part time in the bookstore and a stay home mother. The year was 1850 I was 24 and in my final year in Westminster University. When the news of my up coming graduation reached my mother's ear she said._

_"When you graduate leave and go abroad always write but do not look back." I had been confused when she had said this due to my lack of knowledge of what my father was doing to her._

_That changed the day after graduation when I had decided to visit her one last time. When I walked in the house I noticed that it looked like someone was looking for something but couldn't find it. I felt the panic set in I ran all over the house looking for my mother. When the last room to check was the kitchen I froze and memories of my childhood came back. Mother crying and constantly covering her face. Father with something in his hand ready to hit what ever came in his way. I shuddered at the thought of what he had done this time. It was deathly quiet and the air was still and…cold? I made my way to the kitchen and what I saw left me shocked and at the same time not. Mother was on the floor on a pool of her own blood. I could tell she was gone. Her skin was as white and paper, and her pupils were dilated._

_I ran up the stairs to my room and packed what was left of my belongings (since most of them were in the dorm) and reported the killing. As I walked to the front door to leave I saw the shadow of my father through the cover glass and quickly ran to the kitchen and leave through the back door._

_"DEMETRI!" Father yelled clearly drunk from his walk back from the bar._

_I didn't dare move from my spot close to the back gate and even stopped breathing for him not to finish me off with the hunting rifle he has in his study._

_"Where are you, you piece of shit!" he yelled again._

_I carefully (and quietly) made my way to the gate and as quietly as possible opened it and ran as fast as I could away from my former home. Hunting season was over, thank god, so I took the trail through the woods that were close to home. The green of the trees and grass was peaceful, and soothing. The quiet atmosphere of the forest was broken by a gunshot. I looked behind me to see that my father was running on shaky legs towards me while firing. I started to run but it was to late he had shot me on the leg._

_"You think the police are going to do anything? They won't if the don't find anything there, boy!" he yelled at me pointing his gun at me._

_"I killed your mother and now I'm going to kill you." And with that he shot my stomach and chest. The shot was deafening and it hurt like hell but as soon as I felt the trigger for a final shot I found my father screaming at someone or something to spare him. Whoever it was didn't give him any and finished his pathetic excuse for a life rather than tikes its time painfully torturing him._

_"Do not worry young one you are safe." A kind voice said while stroking my hair._

_Next thing I know I searing pain is running through my veins like wildfire. The pain was so intense that I didn't register that I was being moved form the cold forest floor. It seemed like forever that I was on fire until one day the receding fire stopped and when I looked around I was in a large room with satin curtains the bed beneath me seemed to be made of clouds and the pillows of the best feathers on earth. I continued to look around the room my eyes fell on a woman sitting on an oak chair behind her a tall broad man._

_The woman had hair that seemed to be made of bronze and a kind and noticeably kind smile was on her features. The man had hair with the color of red wine and a gentle smile was on his face._

_"Where am I?" I asked._

_I flinched at the sound of my voice._

_"You are in our mountain home. Do not worry we are far enough away from human civilization that nothing will happen." The woman said kindly._

_"I don't mean to be rude but who are you?" I asked curiously._

_"My name is Didyme and this is my husband and mate Marcus," she said in a motherly voice. I looked at the man and he nodded I greeting._

_"I'm Demetri. The man I suppose you killed was my father." I said with disgust._

_Since then Didyme and Marcus became my foster parents. It was nice to be in a loving family. When Aro killed mother father (as Marcus had told me to call him in private) turned into a ghost of his former self. Well, until he said that my mate was going to come to me soon._

* * *

_ Back to the Present  
_

"Hey are you alright?" I heard Isabella ask.

I shook my head and was met with a concerned pair of chocolate eyes.

I gave her a kind smile and nodded. She didn't seem fully satisfied with the answer but didn't push for what kept me quiet for…WOW! Its already eight at night.

I looked at her with a questioning glance.

"Don't worry I already ate I just came back to get the book," she said softly.

I nodded and returned my gaze to the fire.

* * *

**A/N: RATE AND REVIEW PEOPLE.**

**Should Marcus and Bella have a heart to heart?  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry for the delay people!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!**

* * *

Marcus POV

I was stunned to say the least when I saw how this girl (Bella) managed to create such strong bonds with those around her human or otherwise. Her bonds with the Cullens is nothing short of magnificent, Carlisle and his mate are her parents, Emmett and his mate, and Jasper are her siblings and now that Demetri is near her I can see the mating bond between them merging as one. I have never in all my centuries of life seen anything like this. I was walking through what looks like a combination of a living room and entertainment room and sat on the other side of the sofa and stared the movie that Emmett was currently watching on the 19" plasma that hung from the wall above the fire place's mantle piece.

My attention was suddenly overtaken by the pictures that were on said mantlepiece. The family pictures with Bella in them along with her brothers, sisters, and adoptive parents. The one with her biological father caught my attention. He looks familiar to me for some reason. In the blink of an eye I ran to my room and opened one of the many family journals I had brought with me. I looked through my old family journals and began to look through my family tree.

Helen Swan? Could this be Bella's grandmother? Could Bella and I be related somehow?

* * *

Demitri's POV

I knew that Ms. Bella did not leave like she said she would. I knew because I saw her sit down on the chair next to mine through my peripheral vision. I did not mind that she was there. Quite the contrary actually, I relished her being near me. She clearly did not feel the mating bond yet and she was here probably on a subconscious level she knew that something was wrong with me.

I turned back to her and nodded with a small peaceful smile and said, "Yes I am alright just thinking of events that can change one without a moments' notice."

A sullen look overtook her features right then as if being dragged down a memory that would do nothing but hurt her until she managed to move on.

I grew worried as her sullenness grew to hurt then full out pain I put my hand on hers and gave her a gentle shake. She seemed to snap out of it quickly enough as she shook her head out of what must've been a heavy haze of memories.

"Yes I know that all too well," she said with a strained and pain filled she did something unexpected, she turned her hand right side up so she could lace her fingers through mine. She is odd for a human due to the human nature to evade whatever tends to radiate 'danger.' But now that I think about it she is not your typical human. She has the aura of a woman from the 18th century. She is quiet and shy with this air of rebelliousness that most miss due to her shy and kind nature. She also has this fighting streak that I haven't witnessed in a woman since my mother's (Didyme) death, my human mother had given up on her own life while other women were fighting for theirs when her husbands beat them.

I looked up to see her staring at me intently like she was looking at a very complicated puzzle and was trying to figure it out. I gave her a kind smile and dared to ask, "Would it be alright if we got to know each other better? I mean it doesn't look like we're leaving any time soon so I just wanted to make the best of the time here."

I was rambling after I asked the question and I know it. Her face breaks into the most beautiful smile I have ever seen on a person.

Ever.

I stood and pulled her to her feet and wrapped her hand around my elbow.

"Demetri, I would love to get to know you. I don't know why but I feel so safe and at peace with you somehow, and if its not too scary I would like to explore that with you," she said nervously.

So she did feel the bond between us, at least in a subconscious level. Her answer could have brought me back to life if it were possible.

I gave her a kind grin and got out of the chair and moved to stand in front of her. I bowed and took her hand in one of mine and said, "Nothing would please me more my lady."

Her delighted giggle were like bells to my ears. I stood at my full height and offered her a hand to help her up.

She gratefully accepted my hand and after she was out of the chair she proceeded to pull me to what I imagine is the Cullen's music room.

I looked at her oddly as she let go my hand and walked towards the stereo system.

She blushed as she turned to look at me.

"I want to dance," she said shyly.

"Dance, Ms. Isabella?" I asked with curiosity.

"Yes, dance. I still have some time to kill before I go to bed and when I want to break the ice with someone I find that dancing helps," she said as she sifted through the song list in her Ipod.

I cocked my head to one side and asked, "How did you come up with that?"

"Well, when people meet for the first time and need help in not just getting to know each other, but establishing boundaries between them they need some sort of hands on project or ice breaker to start the relationship. That way there is no awkwardness between them and whatever projects they do together get done faster and a much smoother manner," she said in a matter-of-fact voice, "And this works with people who have jobs, schools do them to get the students comfortable with each other, large families do them in different ways and forms depending on whether or not they are welcoming someone new into their family or if they are trying to end a dispute in a more amicable way than just fighting and arguing often ending in broken families," she finished with a shy grin.

Wow, she is one smart woman. I like it.

* * *

**A/N: Rate and Review please!**


End file.
